


The Time Eren got Levi into Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Sex, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thought that with all of the violence, all of the cruel words and the strength on the battlefield, Levi would be a wonder in the bedroom. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Eren got Levi into Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i'm back from the dead. I can't get the idea out of my head that Levi is fucking awful in bed and for some reason it's really hot to me and since no one else seems to have written it i guess ill just do it ok ok ok.
> 
> this is very short i am very tired goodnight

Eren had a lot of ideas of what Levi might be like in the bedroom.  
He'd be dominant, almost violent, he was certain. He would throw his partner around, maybe choke them, fuck them hard until they begged him to stop. That was his fantasy and he stuck by it wholeheartedly.  
He wasn't the only one, either. Crushes on superiors were no uncommon thing for the cadets. They messed around with each other occasionally, or more than occasionally when teenage hormones took over, but everyone seemed to be fantasizing about the older soldiers, the ones who had undoubtedly done the same in their youth and were almost certainly more experienced than the teens who took two minutes to finish.  
Eren certainly wasn't the only one who had the Captain in mind, oh no, but he was the one who was lucky enough to spend a lot of time with him. Sure, Levi was only around him so he could kill him were he to pose a threat, but... still. Eren had never asked for romance.

It happened quickly. There was no tension, no fire crackling in the background, no subtle flirtations. Eren had been the one to initiate it, of course, and... Levi had not refused him. Not that he'd expected him to.  
...Okay, he'd totally expected to be refused, but he wasn't sure what had happened lived up to his fantasies at all.

He'd been in Levi's office, sitting quietly in one of the chairs. He was only there because he'd gotten into trouble fighting Jean during training and Levi had kicked his shins until they'd gone purple, making him unable to really walk back to his barracks. He knew he'd have to do so eventually but with enough of a fuss Levi let him stay for now.

He'd propositioned Levi almost on accident. He'd just blurted it out when he could take the silence no longer. It had not been vulgar, not at all, almost a pathetically childish invitation for sex. Levi had looked up, quill pen paused over his papers, and watched Eren for a moment before nodding.

He'd gotten up and walked over to him, but hadn't touched him, nor kissed him. Eren was sweating bullets as he was approached and stood quietly. As soon as he was out of the chair Levi, without coming into contact with him once, turned and walked through the door connecting his office to his bedroom and Eren had followed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was sure he was about to get thrown around and bitten bloody.

But he'd not. Levi had undressed quickly, methodically, not putting on a show. Eren had to respect that. The point was, after all, to be naked. He'd done the same and climbed onto the bed and only after Levi had pulled the sheets down to the end did he do the same, getting on top of Eren.

Eren had laid there, splayed out, while Levi fumbled on top of him. He was warm, which had been expected since Levi's office was warm from the flames snapping wood in the fireplace. He'd waited to be kissed or touched, anything really, but apparently that wasn't what Levi had in mind.

He'd sat back and Eren had stayed where he was, breathing quietly and staring up at the ceiling as he listened to Levi attempting to get himself hard. Apparently it worked because a few minutes later there was something warm nudging at his butt and he spread his legs.

Levi had been polite enough to use spit and it was slick and easy to go in. He wasn't exactly huge, either, which helped. Eren waited for the fucking to begin for a long time before he realized it already had.

The pace was... nonexistent. Levi would shove in hard once, wait a few seconds, push slowly inside, pull almost all the way out. It was a never-ending unpredictable mess. Eren crossed his arms over his chest sometime around when Levi had taken hold of his thighs. He suddenly felt very naked.

He'd expected it to be passionate, unthinking, the heat of the moment. He'd expected to lose all of his inhibitions and be fucked until he passed out. This way, he was forced to listen to Levi's panting and the quiet squeak of the bed and the rubbing sound their bodies made when they occasionally collided. He felt terribly self-conscious and wondered if that was how it was supposed to feel during sex.

Eventually he reached down to cover his penis, too, which was soft and very small because of it. Levi didn't seem to notice or care, and if he did he said nothing. It was perhaps twenty minutes before the fullness abruptly left Eren and something warm spilled on his thigh with a quiet grunt from Levi. 

The man did not try to touch him, didn't attempt to get him hard or pleasure him back. Instead he just sat back on the bed and began to redress. Eren thought he might cry. He sat up and wiped at his thigh but did not dare clean himself with the sheets lest he be forced to walk with a sore bum out in the cold to the well to wash them. He dressed, too, and stared miserably at the purple bruises on his shins as he pulled his underwear up onto his hips. It seemed those would be the only bruises he'd get from Levi tonight.

He sat there on the bed once he was dressed, hands on his knees, until Levi turned to him with a look on his face, as if wanting to know why Eren was still here. He'd been naive to think they might share a bed in a different way after what they'd done. He stood, saluted and said 'good night', and left. 

He walked quietly to his bed in the barracks and crawled under his sheets. He didn't think he'd be bragging about sleeping with Levi tomorrow. It wasn't... bad, necessarily. Eren had experienced the strongest orgasm he'd had in a long time masturbating to the memory in his bed before going to sleep. Maybe Levi wasn't good at everything. That was nothing to be ashamed of. 

In the end it did not matter. The next morning he was up at dawn to run on the field as he did every day and he still followed Levi around like a lost child during drills and when he was supposed to help out with paperwork. They did not speak of it and perhaps the next time it came up Eren could teach Levi a little something for once.

**Author's Note:**

> sry it short
> 
> eren was absolutely like 'sir do you please want to have sex with me please'


End file.
